


Not his dad my ass

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, the avengers find out about peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Tony is basically Peters dad™. The avengers find out about Peter being Tony's 'intern' and are convinced he's Tony's kid.Iron-dad and Spider-son





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, kid?” Tony asks, looking over at Peter, who is sat in the corner of the lab doing some homework. Peter looks up and over at Tony.

“Yeah, Mr Stark?” Last he knew Mr Stark had been working on a new suit, or updating Peter’s current one. Tony hesitates for a second before speaking again.

“May called earlier.” Tony starts then, seeing the panicked worried look on Peters face, he continues. “She’s okay, but, she said she can’t make your parents evening this week. She’s been asked to work an extra shift.” Tony decides to ease the kid in. He told May he’d go but he knows the kid will hate the idea.

“Oh. Okay.” Peter says, looking slightly disappointed. This would be the third parents evening he’d have to go to alone because May has had to work. He’d been expecting it, honestly, but it still hurts his chest slightly. He has been looking forward to showing her his science work.

“You okay, Pete?” Tony doesn’t like the disappointment that’s clear on Peters face.

“Yeah. I was expecting it. It’s just- it’s nothing, Mr. Stark.” Peter says with a small sigh.

“It’s just what?” Tony asks.

“It’s nothing, it’s fine.”

“May’s really sorry, kid.” Tony says, walking over to stand next to Peter’s chair.

“I know.” He says, looking back down at his physics homework. He’s lost the motivation he had to do it.

“Come on. Take a break from that, yeah? We can go watch a movie.” Tony suggests and Peter shrugs.

“That’s okay, Mr. Stark. I know you’re busy. I’m gonna go get a drink, if that’s okay.” He mutters before standing up.

“I’m not busy, Pete. I’ll be up in a second, let me just put this away.” Tony says and Peter nods, walking out of Tony’s lab and over to the elevator.

 

Peter goes up to the common area and as he walks through the door he freezes. The avengers, as in, the actual avengers, well some of them, are sat on the sofas casually chatting. As in the ACTUAL FREAKING AVENGERS. Peter is freaking out right now! Just before he starts hyperventilating, however, Steve, Bucky, Clint and Natasha notice him. They jump up and immediately enter fight mode. Steve grabs his shield from next to the sofa and Natasha and Clint rush round to stand intimidatingly in front of Peter.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” Bucky asks, as him and Steve join the other two, his voice low and dangerous.

 

Peter frowns, they were trying to kill Tony last he heard. Suddenly he feels protective over his mentor.

“Why are  _you_  here?” Peter asks accusingly. Natasha immediately grabs an arm, Steve grabbing Peters other one.

“We’re asking the questions kid. Why are you here?” Steve asks just as the elevator sounds and the door opens.

“Hey kid, I forgot to warn you about-“ Tony walks in looking at his Starkpad and is interrupted by Peter.

“MR. STARK!” He calls nervously, making Tonys gaze snap to him.

“WHATS GOING ON?!” Tony asks, noticing the interrogation. He walks over and pulls Peter away from the Avengers, glaring at them as he pulls Peter so he's slightly behind him.

“Well this kid came in and we-“ Clint is cut off by Tony.

“-thought you’d interrogate my kid in my living room? Why did you go straight to interrogation?” He’s getting angry, Peter can tell, but his heart still flutters when Tony says Peter is his kid.

“Well we- wait, your kid?” Natasha asks and the other avengers also look shocked.

“Alright, this meeting was not meant to go this way, but everyone, this is Peter, he’s my intern and if any of you lay a hand on him again I’ll kill you all.” Tony says, wrapping his arm around Peters shoulders. Peter is still in shock so he leans against Tony’s side for support, his hand gripping the back of Tony's shirt.

“Tony Stark has a kid?” Bucky asks, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

“Well- he’s not my, technically he isn’t, he’s not, he’s my intern.” Tony stutters and Peters heart deflates a little. Suddenly all eyes are on him and he shrinks further into Tony. He’s still bummed about Aunt May missing parents evening and his emotions are on overdrive as it is and he just wants a glass of water and to take a nap.

“Listen kid I’m sorry about that.” Steve says, looking quite guilty, and Peter shrugs. He wonders how Steve would react if he ever found out Peter is the one he threw an airport at if he's guilty about raising his voice at him.

“It’s okay, Mr. Rogers.” He mutters, still managing to sound polite and respectful despite not knowing if he should hate the avengers in front of him, and as he speaks he realises that his mouth is so dry. Tony frowns down at Peter before remembering the whole reason the kid wanted to come up here.

“Alright well, let’s go get you a drink kid.” Tony says, ushering Peter over to the kitchen with his hands on Peters shoulders, leaving the avengers standing by the door in shock.

 

Peter calms down when he’s away from the others and when Tony hands him a glass of water he downs it, feeling himself relax.

“I’m sorry kid, I forgot to warn you they were here.” Tony says softly and Peter takes a deep breath once the glass is empty.

“S’okay, Mr Stark. I mean it could have been worse.” He says before realising something very important. “They don’t know I’m Spider-Man do they?” He asks, panicked, and Tony smiles slightly and wraps his arm around Peter again.

“Nah kid, your secrets safe. It’s still only me and Bruce that know.” Tony reassures and Peter sighs in relief.

“Okay. Do you need to talk to them or...” Peter wants to sit and watch a movie with his da- mentor, but he can’t if half of the avengers are gonna be there too.

“No, kid, they, er, it’s a conversation we should have when they’re not in the room, yeah?” He says and Peter looks behind him to see the four avengers watching the pair curiously from the sofas. Peter turns back to Tony and nods.

“Do you need to stay with them though?” Peter asks again.

“Maybe I should stay for a minute to explain what’s going on and feed them our intern cover story to make it believable. But if you wanna go to the lab then you can go ahead, kiddo.” Tony says and Peter bites his lip before deciding that he can do that. They'll just have to watch a movie later.

“Yeah okay, thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter smiles his adorable smile and Tony rolls his eyes and ruffles Peters hair.

“Have fun, kid. I’ll be down later.” He says, loud enough for the avengers to hear since they’re listening anyway.

“Okay, Mr Stark.” Peter smiles again as he grabs another glass of water and heads back to the lift to go to the floor below.

 

“WHAT THE HELL STARK?” Clint asks the second Peter has left the room, and Tony turns to the four avengers.

“Okay, so that’s Peter. He’s my intern. You weren’t supposed to meet him, well, ever, and I wasn’t joking when I said if you hurt that kid I’ll kill you.” Tony says, getting his own glass of water.

“Tony how did we not know you have a kid?” Steve asks, looking hurt, and Tony sighs.

“The kid isn’t mine, Rogers.”

“Oh yeah sure. Stark first of all you called him your kid-“

“-You were interrogating him-“

“And secondly I have never seen anyone act so fatherly, and I’m a father.” Clint says and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Peter isn’t my kid, okay? He’s my intern.” Tony says and Natasha smirks knowingly.

“I didn’t know you had it in you to be a dad, Tony.” She says, completely ignoring what he just said, and Tony sighs just as the door opens and Bruce walks in.

“Peter wants you. He’s in your lab.” Bruce says, not looking up from his notes as he walks to a cupboard.

“BRUCE KNEW!” Clint shouts, making Bruce jump and almost drop his glass of water.

“Err- knew what?” Bruce asks nervously.

“They found out I have an intern.” Tony says so Bruce knows they don’t know about Spider-Man.

“You knew he has a kid?” Natasha asks and Bruce raises an eyebrow.

“Peter isn’t Tony’s kid. And yeah, I’ve had to patch the kid up a few times, which means I was told about Tony’s intern.” Bruce is sticking to the story Tony told him and he is so grateful.

“Tony let the kid go in his lab? Unattended? He must be his kid!” Steve says and before anyone can add anything Tony turns to Bruce.

“Wait- why does he want me? He okay? What’s he done?” Tony asks, immediately worrying.

“Nothings wrong, said something about a new formula for his we- work. Some chemistry work he has to do.” Bruce recovers from his near slip-up and Tony rolls his eyes at his smooth recovery.

“Oh right okay, FRIDAY tell Peter I’m on my way.” Tony says, grabbing his glass and turning to leave.

“Not his dad my ass.” Bucky says and once he’s in the lift Tony allows the smile to form on his face.

“FRIDAY save all that to my personal file.” 

“Of course, boss.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a badass and don't take shit from anybody

“Alright kid, what you got?” Tony asks, walking into the lab, and Peter looks up at him.

”Oh, do you think if I add this and this to make the web fluid slightly thinner but just as strong and I add a small explosive in it I can make the web grenades more powerful? Cause right now they barely cause an adult to stumble.” Peter says, turning his notebook to Tony, who looks at the equations and formulas before nodding.

”I think so. Wouldn’t hurt to try. But anyway, kid, I have some explaining to do.” Tony says, sitting next to Peter. Peter just nods, putting his pencil down and giving Tony his full attention.

”Okay kid. So, the avengers- we’ve worked out a deal, of sorts. They’re moving back here. Soon.” Tony says and Peter bites his lip.

”But, they treated you like shit.” Peter says and Tony sighs.

”We all did stuff we're not proud of, Pete. And I get that this is big news and you’re gonna need time to get used to it. But Pete I can’t stop it from happening. You need to trust me on this one, bud.” Tony says, putting his hand on Peters shoulder.

”I do trust you, Mr Stark. I just- the last time I saw them we were fighting in Germany. I don’t think I can trust them.” Peter says quietly and Tony smiles slightly.

”You don’t gotta trust em kid, I don’t fully trust them either. You just need to live with them. And hey, we’re still gonna hang out.” Tony says and Peter raises an eyebrow.

”Really? You’re still gonna hang out with me when the other Avengers are gonna be able to see?” Peter asks, assuming Tony would be ashamed of him or something.

”We’re still gonna have movie marathons and lab time and nothings gonna change apart from a few extra people walking round. And I am never gonna be ashamed to show them how much I care about you, kid. Promise.” He says and Peter smiles slightly and nods.

”Okay.” He says and Tony grins.

”Okay good. And they don’t need to know anything you don’t want them to. If you don’t want them to know anything more than the fact that you’re my intern that’s fine.” Tony says and Peter nods.

”Okay.” Peter says again and Tony smiles again.

”Okay now let’s see what we can do with these web shooters.” Tony says, pulling Peters notebook towards them and looking down at it, both of them immediately getting to work.

 

 

They're stopped a few hours later by FRIDAY telling them they should take a break and re-hydrate. Tony and Peter make their way up to the common room and the avengers look up at them as they enter, Tony laughing and Peter blushing, looking embarrassed.

” _Dude_.” He mutters, shoving Tony’s arm as they walk over the the fridge. Tony’s laughter dies down to a small chuckle as he ruffles Peters hair.

”I know, kid.” Tony smirks, having just been teasing Peter about his crush on MJ, before handing a glass of water to him. Peter downs it in one go and refills it, silently cursing his fast metabolism for making him need to drink more than the average human.

 

”Hey Guys.” Bruce calls and it’s as if the two have just realised they’re not alone.

”Dr. Banner we figured it out!” Peter grins excitedly and Bruce smiles fondly at the kids enthusiasm.

”Well you’d had it pretty much down without Tony, so I figured you’d do it.” He says, allowing Peter to use his starkpad to get his work up and show him. Bruce reads it before nodding.

”Ah, like a tiny spray paint can?” He asks and Peter nods as he sits on the sofa next to Tony.

”I was thinking more like silly string but yeah basically.” Peter nods and the others watch the interaction confused.

"Science project." Tony explains and they nod, still looking confused but accepting the explanation. They settle into an awkward silence before Steve speaks up.

"So... Anyone up for a movie?" He asks and everyone agrees because anythings better than that silence. Bucky puts on the shining and Peter bites his lip, settling into Tony's side. He's seen the shining loads of times and it doesn't scare him anymore, but he hasn't watched it since getting his spider senses and he's not sure how much his enhanced abilities will affect him.

"You alright, kid?" Tony whispers into his ear and Peter nods.

"Yeah, it's just, spider senses. Scary movie. Not sure how well this will work." He admits and Tony nods, throwing his arm further round Peter's shoulders.

"It should be fine kid, don't worry about it." He says and Peter nods.

Tony was right. The only thing Peter hated about the film was how loud Steve had the volume as whenever there was a bang the sound was 20 times louder for Peter and by the end of the film he had a headache. When the film finally ends Peter jumps up and rushes to the kitchen to down a glass of water, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the light. He hears someone coming towards him as he fills up his glass and assumes it's Tony.

 

"Hey, kid." Steve says from behind him and Peter frowns. Not Tony.

"Hi." He says as he turns around, taking a sip of his now full glass.

"You drink a lot of water, huh?" Steve asks and Peter guesses he feels awkward.

"Yeah well, gotta stay hydrated." He mutters, turning to walk back to Tony, but Steve stops him.

"Listen kid, I'm really sorry about earlier." He says and Peter shrugs.

"No worries. Why wouldn't you have assumed I was an intruder." Peter says, sounding far more snappy than he intended but he doesn't really care. Tony said he didn't have to trust them, and he figures snapping at them is totally justified.

"We were just taken by surprise." Steve says and Peter raises an eyebrow.

"Which is why you had your shield within reaching distance? No offence Mr. Rogers, but I don't walk around with a weapon unless I'm either intending on staring a fight or expecting someone else to start one." Peter says and Steve raises an eyebrow.

"I see why Tony likes you so much." He says.

"You don't know a thing about me." Peter says and Steve looks taken aback.

"Kid, I don't know what you know about what happened but we're all trying to make amends now." Steve says and Peter raises an eyebrow,

"Yeah, sitting on a sofa with your shield right next to you and interrogating a kid you don't recognise the second I walk in. Really looks like you're making an effort." Peter snaps and Tony looks over at the two when he hears Peters voice raise slightly and gets an alert on his phone that Peters heart rate is rising thanks to his baby monitor protocol.

"Kid." Tony calls and Peter looks over at Tony, finally realising that his heart is racing. He takes a deep breath and Tony walks over to the two still stood in the kitchen.

"Pete, come with me a sec, buddy." Tony says and Steve raises an eyebrow, he never thought he'd see Tony actually care this much about another person, and Peter obviously loves Tony. No matter how much they deny their father/son relationship.

"Pete, kid, you can't argue with a super-soldier." Tony says, not wanting to reprimand him because he knows Peter's just looking out for him.

"With all due respect, I would have to disagree." Peter mutters and Tony rolls his eyes, failing to stop a small amused smile.

"Yeah well I don't. Kid, come on. We've all gotta try and make this as easy as possible." Tony says and Peter crosses his arms.

"He tried to kill you!" Peter exclaims, not caring that Steve can hear, as can the avengers sat on the sofas. Tony sees Peters eyes filling with tears and figures he needs to lighten the mood because Peter will hate it if he breaks down or shows weakness in front of the avengers.

"Kid come on. We've both done things we're not proud of." He says, referring to himself and Steve.

"Well I beg to differ." Peter says and Tony smirks, Peter's given him the opportunity he was looking for.

"Then beg." He says and Peters eyes widen as he tries to hide a grin.

"You did not just quote an internet reference at me!" He says loudly and Tony chuckles when the kid finally lets the grin spread across his face..

"You bet I did, kid." He smiles and Steve watches, the kid is confusing, but Steve gets why everyone that meets him automatically loves him. He's adorable. And he's basically a small version of Tony.

"Kid, I'm sorry." Steve figures now is a good time to try and rectify this. When Peter snaps his gaze to Steve and the grin leaves his face he figures he was wrong.

"Oi." Tony says to Peter when his face hardens as he glares at Steve. "Kid, don't make me start quoting vine." Tony grins, looking adoringly at Peter. Peter smiles slightly as he turns to look at Tony.

"Bitch I hope the fuck you do!" He says, grinning as he leaves the room, not wanting to deal with Steve anymore.

 

"The kid just swore?" Steve mutters and Tony shrugs, walking over to get more water.

"Tony, I didn't mean to upset him." Steve says and Tony turns to face him.

"I know. He just doesn't really enjoy being interrogated." Tony says and, seeing the guilt on Steve's face, he adds "Listen, he's just a kid. You can't expect him to be okay with this just cause we all watched a film together. Last he knew we were trying to kill each other." Tony explains and Steve nods.

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve says and Tony nods.

"Like I said, he's just a kid." Tony says and Steve shakes his head.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us. I should have talked to you or something. Explained, maybe. Rather than assuming you were being selfish. I should have known you had reasons for doing what you did." Steve says and Tony nods.

"I'm sorry too. I guess we all fucked up, huh?" He says and Steve smiles slightly.

"Language." He mutters and Tony rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm gonna go check on the kid." He says and Steve nods.

"Before you go, Tony, are you seriously not his dad? Cause Tony he is like your clone." Steve says and Tony sighs. He would love to be able to talk to Steve like they used to, but he doesn't trust him yet.

"I'll see you later, Steve." Tony says, walking towards his lab where he knows the kid will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walks over to the sofa and sits next to Bucky where he was earlier.

"So, what was that about?" Clint asks and Steve shrugs before explaining what happened.

"I've gotta admit, the kids growing on me." Natasha says and the others agree.

"Even when he was mad at me I couldn't help but adore him. No wonder Tony's keeping him around." Steve says.

"So he didn't say anything else?" Bucky asks.

"He's defensive. He doesn't trust us, which is understandable. He's protective. He knows me and Tony- he knows what happened. I'm guessing he's not too happy with the fact that I tried to kill his dad." Steve explains and the others nod.

"Tony said he needs time to adjust." Steve adds.

 

"Kid?" Tony calls softly as he walks into the lab. Peter is sat at a table on his stool, staring out the windows that line the wall, floor to ceiling, on his left, looking out at the city.

"You alright, Pete?" Tony asks and Peter nods.

"Aunt May says hi." He says sadly and Tony walks over so he's stood next to Peter.

"You talk to her?" He asks and Peter nods again.

"She said she's sorry about not being here this weekend. And for not going to my parents evening." Peter mumbles and Tony looks at his face to see his eyes watering. He doesn't really know what to say, because what is there, really? So he puts his arm around Peters shoulders.

"She's gonna be home tomorrow. She said we can watch movies and eat junk food." Peter says and Tony smiles slightly.

"That'll be fun." He says and Peter nods.

"It's what we used to do with Uncle Ben." Peter says and Tony freezes. Peter has never talked about his uncle before. Which is understandable. Tony didn't need to check Peters files to know how Peter's uncle died. It was all over the media. Peter was there. You don't have to be a genius to figure out that Peter watched his uncle die. Suddenly his outburst at Captain America makes sense.

"I'm sure he'd be glad you're continuing the tradition." Tony smiles sadly and Peter nods.

"Yeah, maybe." Peter sighs.

"I'm sorry about your uncle, kiddo. I know it must have been hard for you." Tony says and Peter takes a shaky breath in.

"I didn't- I couldn't talk about him. To anyone. Aunt May said talking about it would help. But then I think about how I could have stopped it happening, and then it's all my fault." Peter starts crying silently and Tony pulls him into his chest, holding him tight whilst Peter grips his arm.

"When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen?" Tony quotes what Peter said to him when they first met, finally understanding that he was talking about his uncle.

"They happen because of you." Peter mutters against Tony's chest, Tony's shirt soaking from Peter's tears.

"You had already been bit when your uncle died, hadn't you?" Tony asks and Peter nods, starting to cry again.

"Peter, listen to me," Tony says, his tone soft but determined, "It is not your fault. What happened is not your fault. It is the fault of the asshole that shot him, not you. No one would have expected you to stop it from happening, kid. And you've done so much since then. You've helped so many people. Saved so many people. Me included. Kid I couldn't be prouder of you, and I know for a fact your uncle is proud too." Tony whispers into Peters hair as Peter cries into his chest, and once Tony has finished his speech, Peter pulls back ever so slightly to look Tony in the eye.

"It hurts, Mr Stark." He whimpers, eyes red and cheeks wet with tears.

"I know, kid. I know." Tony sighs, pulling Peter back into a hug. "What do you say we go out for dinner, huh? Just you and me?" Tony asks and Peter nods, pulling away again and wiping his eyes with his sleeve-covered hand.

"Okay, buddy. Lets go get changed and then meet in the common room, yeah? Cause I love ya, kid, but I don't wanna go out wearing your snot." Tony jokes and Peter smiles, letting Tony lead him to the lift, his heart warming because Tony said he loves him.

 

The avengers are still in the common room when Tony gets there, dressed in jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black blazer. They stop talking to look at him and he looks around to see if Peter's there yet.

"You guys seen the kid?" He asks and they all shake their head just as Peter enters the room. His eyes are still red, but he's now wearing jeans, one of his iconic science pun t-shirts and a hoodie under his jacket.

"Ah, there you are. Ready?" Tony asks and Peter nods. He can feel the avengers looking at him and knows they know he's been crying.

"You alright Peter?" Bruce asks, since he's the only one that Peter actually trusts, besides Tony.

"He's fine." Tony says, throwing Peter a reassuring look.

"Where you going?" Clint asks and Tony smiles as he walks over to Peter and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm taking the kid out for dinner. I'm thinking chuck-E-cheese?" Tony teases and Peter gives him a deadpan look as he elbows Tony hard in the side.

"Very funny." He mutters and Tony can tell he's not mad by the way his eyes shine.

"Alright lets go." Tony says before he leads Peter over to the lift and out of the tower, over to the car that is waiting for them. Peter realises there's no driver and smiles slightly. When Mr. Stark said just the two of them he really meant it.

 

Tony takes Peter to the Italian restaurant that Peter is always talking about and when Peter realises where they’re going his eyes light up and Tony feels his heart explode with love. Peter knows the restaurant must be so crap compared to the expensive places Tony usually goes but he’s so happy that Tony must have listened to Peter ramble on about his life. Not only did Tony Stark listen but he actually cared enough to remember. Tony let Peter order his first and then ordered whatever Peter did, both of them having ravioli, and Peter smiles.

”Thank you, Mr Stark.” He smiles and Tony smiles back at him.

”Kid, please call me Tony or something. I’ve known you for over half a year.” Tony says and Peter bites his lip.

”Okay Mr Stark.” He says, not feeling as if he deserves to call him anything else.

”Kid.” Tony warns and Peter sighs.

”Okay, Tony.” He says and Tony grins at him and Peter has to admit it does sound okay. In all honesty he’d rather be able to call Tony ‘dad’ but it doesn’t look like that’s gonna happen any time soon.

 

Somehow they manage to spend a few hours at the restaurant without any paparazzi getting involved. They drive back to the compound and when they get there they both go up to the common room. Peter had been hoping to avoid the other avengers but he left a textbook in the kitchen that he needs and Tony asked if he wants to join him and he feels bad saying no.

”You’ll be fine kid, they should leave you alone so just ignore them as best you can.” Tony whispers as they enter the lift.

”It’s hard to, Tony. Every time I see Mr. Rogers I remember when he threw that airport thing at me and then I think about homecoming when the building fell on me and then I freak out.” Peter whimpers and Tony pulls him into a hug. Peter hasn’t really spoken about homecoming night that much but Tony does know what happened.

”I know you’ve been through a lot, kid. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for taking the suit away. And I’m sorry for taking to you to Germany. And I’m so so sorry that you got hurt.” Tony says softly into Peters hair before pulling out of the hug as they leave the lift.

”You don’t have to hang out in here with us, kid. Go get your textbook and then you can do whatever. Although it’s getting late so you should probably go to bed.” Tony says quietly so the avengers don’t hear and Peter nods as he walks over to the kitchen and grabs his textbook whilst Tony goes over to the sofas and sits next to Bruce.

”Goodnight kiddo.” Tony calls and Peter throws him a small smile.

”Night, Tony.” He mumbles as he leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

In all honesty Peter isn’t sure why he decided going to the kitchen without knowing who was there first was a good idea. When he walks in to see Bucky and Steve and Clint stood talking and not Tony he considers backing out of the room and sprinting back to his bedroom. But he has school today and he needs to get ready and that means having breakfast. He’s glad he has headphones on so he doesn’t need to worry about talking to them, but he is curious as to what they’re talking about, so when he’s facing the sink he pauses the song he was listening to.

”Steve I thought Tony said to give him space.” Clint says quietly but Peter hears him anyway.

”He did, but Clint I don’t like the fact that he’s mad at us.” Steve whispers and Peter raises an eyebrow, they’re behind him so they don’t see anyway. Peter drinks some water before going over to the fridge, still pretending he’s listening to music.

”Which, I still don’t get. It’s not like we tried to kill him.” Bucky mutters as Peter makes some toast and sits down at the breakfast bar to eat it.

”No we just started a war against his dad.” Clint says and Peter snaps.

”Tony isn’t my dad.” He says once he’s finished his toast and stood up. The avengers look at him in shock, obviously believing he couldn’t hear them.

”W-what?” Steve stutters out.

”Tony isn’t my dad and no, you didn’t try to kill me but you did try to kill Tony and yet you still think you can walk around here as if you deserve to be forgiven. You made Tony’s life hell and you don’t even care enough to apologise!” Peter shouts and he’s getting worked up and there’s angry tears in his eyes and he’s taken his headphones off and he’s walking towards Steve as he rants.

”You tried to kill him and I won’t let you forget that! I won’t forgive you!” Peter rants just as Tony walks in to the kitchen looking tired and confused. When he sees Peter ranting and red faced with anger with his fists clenched and looking actually quiet terrifying he snaps out of his sleepy slumber.

”Whoa, hey, kid, calm down.” He rushes over, getting in between Peter and Steve just as Peters about to start throwing punches. Tony places his hands on Peters shoulders and looks him in the eye.

”Pete?” He asks and Peter blinks at him, a few angry tears rolling down his cheek.

”I can’t do it, Tony.” He whimpers and Tony pulls him into his chest with a sigh. He doesn’t know what the kid can’t do but he knows he needs a hug.

”Can’t do what, bud?” Tony asks.

”I can’t lose you too.” He whimpers, starting to sob quietly into Tony’s chest. Tony starts running his hand through Peters curls, the avengers behind them completely forgotten as they watch Tony and Peter silently, feeling their hearts break for this poor kid whose obviously lost so much.

”Hey, I’m right here, kiddo. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony whispers into Peters hair as he squeezes him tighter. Peter nods slowly against Tony, who sighs when he realises Peter needs to leave for school.

"Come on, Happy will give you a lift." Tony says softly and Peter nods, wiping his eyes with his sleeves that are pulled over his hands, before walking out of the room.

 

The second Peter leaves the room Tony turns to Steve and glares.

"What did you do?" He growls and Steve throws his hands up in surrender.

"Hey! It was Clint's fault." Steve says and Tony turns to Clint.

"No it wasn't!" Clint argues and Tony sighs.

"Will someone tell me why the fuck you made my kid cry!" He shouts, not caring that he called him his, and they shut up.

"Well Steve was gonna apologise to the kid and I told him not to cause you said he needed time." Clint starts.

"And then I said that I just don't like him being mad at us and then Bucky said that he doesn't understand why he's mad cause we didn't try to kill him." Steve says and Tony almost rolls his eyes because actually they did.

"And we though he was listening to music but I guess he wasn't cause then he was shouting about how you're not his dad and that we tried to kill you." Bucky finishes and Tony sighs.

"Please, just leave him alone for a while. He's got a lot going on." Tony all but pleads before grabbing a cup of coffee and leaving the kitchen. He doesn't understand their need to bug the kid and it's getting quite annoying.

 

"Why are you so on edge?" Ned asks during decathlon practice after school, they're waiting for the rest of the team to settle down so they can start.

"I broke down in front of Captain America this morning," Peter mutters. Ned raises an eyebrow and Peter sighs.

"He was talking to Mr. Barton and Mr. Barnes about me and Tony. Talking about how I shouldn't be mad at them cause they didn't try to kill me and I kind of snapped and started yelling at them and then Tony was there and I was crying." He whispers so no one else hears and Ned bites his lip.

"Well to be fair, they totally deserve to be shouted at. Maybe you should steal his shield again." Ned says and Peter smiles slightly.

"Thanks Ned. Hey, can I come parents evening with you again on Wednesday?" Peter asks and Ned nods.

"Course. May can't come?" He asks and Peter shakes his head.

"Has to work." He mutters and Ned frowns.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Stark to come?" He asks and Peters eyes widen.

"I can't do that!" Peter whisper yells, and Ned frowns.

"Why not? He's essentially your dad." Ned says and before Peter can answer MJ is calling everyone to start.

"OKAY! Let's start with elements." She says and Peter sighs, not bothering to try and argue with Ned now because MJ will kill them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter goes home after school to an empty apartment and a note on the fridge.

_Hey baby, hope you had a good day a school! I'll be home at 6 and then we're ordering food and watching movies! I love you and I'll see you later hun xxx_

Peter smiles slightly at the note and decides to do his homework until May gets home. He doesn't let himself think about Tony or Steve or what Ned said during practice, however no matter how hard he tries to convince himself not to think about it all, he can't stop himself. He doesn't think Tony would want to go to his parents evening anyway, and just thinking about that fact depresses him. He finishes his homework and takes to staring out of his bedroom window, watching the people and cars and wondering what each person is doing. May gets home at 6pm, just like she said, and they watched all of Uncle Ben's favorite movies and ate his favorite food and cried a bit over how much they miss him and Peter couldn't help but feel like Tony should have been there too which makes him feel guilty. Maybe he sees him as his dad more than he thinks.

"You know, Ben would want you to move on." May says as they lounge on the sofa next to each other.

"What do you mean?" He asks nervously, it's as if she could read his thoughts.

"I mean Tony, hun. Ben would be glad you've found someone who loves you as much as he did. He would be so happy that you've found a new father figure. Don't feel guilty baby." She says softly and Peter frowns.

"But- I don't wanna replace Ben." He murmurs.

"You're not replacing him, baby. Ben was an amazing man and he did an amazing job with you. He was everything an uncle should be and more. But baby it's okay that you see Tony as a dad. It's okay that you love him." She says and Peter pulls her into a hug.

"I'm scared, May." He whimpers and she strokes his hair.

"It's okay to be scared hun. You've been through so much. But honey Tony isn't going anywhere, and neither am I." She whispers and he nods.

 

They watch films until they fall asleep on the sofa and Peter wakes up the next morning to see May has gone. He sighs as he gets ready for school and grabs his bag before leaving. As he walks to school he receives a message from May saying she has to work late tonight and that he should stay with Tony, and Peter sighs. Last night was fun, he misses hanging out with May and he enjoyed their heart to heart and their stupid joking. Right now he'd take just about anything over having to deal with the avengers, but he also would love to work in the lab with Tony. He's so conflicted that he doesn't even realise he'd arrived at school until he was sat in his first class of the day with Ned next to him. He figures Ned might have some useful advice, so he confides in his best friend about what May said last night and his dilemma this morning.

"Why don't you just, casually mention it?" Ned asks and Peter raises an eyebrow.

"You want me to casually mention that I see Tony as my dad?" He asks in disbelief and Ned nods.

"I don't see why not." Ned says and Peter shakes his head.

"I can't do that, Ned." He mutters and Ned sighs.

"I'm your guy in the chair. Therefore it is my job to tell you what to do."

"That's not what a guy in the chair does." 

"Sure it is." Peter rolls his eyes and chuckles at Ned.

 

The day is the same as every other day, with Flash calling him names and being rude and telling him that he's lying about the internship and pushing him around. When Peter finally gets out of the school it's to see the familiar black car waiting outside, Happy in the drivers seat. Peter slides into the backseat quickly to avoid anyone seeing him, and when he shuts the door he takes a deep breath, wincing when his ribs ache from when Flash beat him up a bit after last period.

"You alright, kid?" Happy asks as he starts driving, and Peter nods.

"Yeah." Peter tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace and Happy raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything else. When they reach the compound Happy goes with Peter up to the common room where Tony is.

"Hey kid! How was school?" Tony asks as they enter and Peter shrugs, walking straight over to the kitchen. He puts his backpack on the table and grabs a glass of water, not missing the fact that Happy muttered something to Tony before saying "See you later, kid." And leaving the common room. Peter sees Steve, Natasha and Bruce sat on the sofas with Tony and when he's got a glass of water Tony calls him over.

"What you done, kid?" He asks and Peter turns to him, mid sip. He swallows.

"Nothing." He says, wondering if Happy mentioned the wince.

"I'm convinced." Tony says before adding, "C'mon kid. What you done?" Tony asks and Peter sighs before taking off his jacket and hoodie and raising his t-shirt so Tony - and the other avengers- can see his bruised torso. Tony's eyes widen and Peter bites his lip.

"I fell in gym." Peter mutters quickly and Tony raises an eyebrow.

"You fell in gym? And that caused you to bruise your torso?" Tony says, standing up and walking over to Peter, who lets go of his shirt and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine. Honest. They're already healing." He says, knowing Tony will get it but Steve and Natasha will assume he's being a stubborn teenager.

"Pete did this happen at school or did you bunk?" Tony asks and when Peter hesitates and looks down Tony sighs.

"Come with me." Tony says, putting his hands on Peters shoulders, turning him around so Tony is behind him, gripping his shoulders again and walking him out of the room and to Tony's personal lounge that he hardly ever uses, before letting Peter go and moving so they're facing each other again.

"Kid what happened?" He asks softly and Peter sighs.

"I got into a fight with a kid from school." Peter mumbles.

"You got into a fight at school? You with the moral compass of a literal angel? You got into a fight and left with bruises when you have the speed of a bullet on steroids and the fastest reflexes and more strength than Captain America?" Tony asks and Peter sighs.

"Okay fine! A kid beat me up." Peter sighs, sitting on the sofa behind him.

"Pete, why did you let a kid beat you up? Cause I know you could have stopped him." Tony says softly, crouching in front of Peter and putting his hands on the kids knees.

"He did it before I could stop him. I can't just suddenly go from being a pathetic weak nerd to being able to bench a thousand pounds without breaking a sweat." Peter mutters and Tony sighs.

"How long has this been going on?" Tony asks.

"A few years. It used to be just verbal. But it got worse when I got an 'internship' here cause no one believes me about it." Peter mutters and Tony frowns.

"Why does no one believe you? It's pretty much true." Tony says and Peter shrugs a shoulder.

"No offense Tony but it's pretty unbelievable. I didn't mention an internship until I suddenly had one, and you didn't actually advertise an intern place. Also I'm just some poor orphaned kid from Queens, they think I'm doing it for the attention. My history teacher said the trauma of my past is catching up to me and I'm starting to make shit up and act out because of my parents and uncle Ben." Peter says, and by the end of the speech his eyes are watering. Tony is looking at him in shock.

 "It's alright kid. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna fix this." Tony says, pulling Peter into a hug.

"How?" Peter asks and Tony smiles slightly.

"Don't you worry, kid."


	6. Chapter 6

Peter sighs as he waits in the hall with Ned for his dad. Every teacher in the school is sat at desks in rows, waiting to talk to parents, and the hall is full of students and parents chatting. It's always depressing to be one of the only students that has to come alone. Besides he's been on edge for the past day and a half because Tony refuses to elaborate on how he's going to prove Peter is an intern.

"Hey Peter." Mr. Leeds says as he walks over to Peter and Ned.

"Hi, Mr. Leeds." Peter smiles at his best friends dad, barely hearing him over the rumble of noise filling the hall. Peter always goes to parents evenings with Ned. He has to talk to the teachers alone but at least he has company as he waits for each teacher. It's a small gesture but Peter appreciates it a lot.

"Shall we start with Science?" Mr Leeds asks and the boys nod. Suddenly the hall goes silent. Peter looks around, confused, before his eyes go wide.

"Ah, there you are kid." Tony calls from his place at the front of the hall before he makes his way through the gobsmacked crowd over to Peter, who looks both shocked and insanely nervous but his eyes are shining with joy. Tony feels his heart melt at the way his kid is looking at him.

"T-Tony... What are you doing here?" Peter asks quietly when Tony gets close to him. Tony places a hand on Peters shoulder and smiles.

"May couldn't make it so I figured it was time for me to meet your teachers and stuff." Tony says before turning to Ned. "Guy in the chair?" He asks and Ned nods, still in shock.

"Nice to meet you, Ned." Tony smiles and Ned's eyes widen.

"Alright well who're we gonna see first? I think we should go History." Tony says and Peter suddenly understands why Tony is here.

"Tony please don't make a scene. Any more than you already have." Peter mumbles as Tony leads the kid through the still silent crowd, now watching the pair intensely.

"What is this? Some kind of publicity stunt?" Peter hears Flash's voice before he sees him and bites his lip when the bully walks over to him and Tony.

"Publicity stunt? What, I can't come to my kids parents evening without people thinking I want something?" Tony asks, pulling Peter back slightly so he's not so close to the asshole that beats him. He called him his kid and he knows the press are easily gonna find that out and have a field day, however he doesn't actually care because he want's Peter to be his kid anyway.

"Parker isn't your kid." Flash snaps and Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Flash, is it?" Tony asks and Flash seems to light up when Tony knows his name.

"Yes sir." He says, looking smug.

"You're the one thats messing with my kid." Tony says, voice low and dangerous. Flash looks at Peter before looking back to Tony, not saying a word.

"Leave my kid alone, you hear me?" Tony growls and Flash nods.

"Alright," Tony announces to the room, "Shows over." He says before turning to Peter.

"Now which one is your history teacher?" He asks and Peter nods over to where a man, around Tony's age, is sat.

 

The two of them go and see all of Peters teachers, Tony being very passive aggressive to a very apologetic and embarrassed history teacher and getting into a particularly in depth conversation with Mr Harrington over Peters science work and how Tony thinks Peter is far too advanced to be doing high school work, which makes Peter blush to no end and Tony smiles proudly. As they're sat in Tony's car going back to the tower, Peter appreciated that Tony came himself rather than making Happy drive him, Peter turns to look at Tony.

"Thank you, dad." He says, so fast and quiet that Tony barely hears him, but he does and it makes his heart explode.

"Any time, Son." Tony smiles, reaching over to squeeze Peters shoulder comfortingly.

 

A few hours later and the two are on the sofa, Peter lying against Tony's side, Tony's arm around Peter keeping him close. There's a rerun of friends on the tv but they're both fast asleep. Bucky, Clint and Steve walk in and freeze at the sight. They both look so peaceful and happy and content. Then the news comes on and there's a picture of Tony in a hall with his arm around Peter, surrounded by students and adults with the caption  _Iron man's secret son!_   And Clint, Steve and Bucky share a look before smirking.

"Not his son my ass." Clint says, a smug grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done and, like, not to toot my own horn or blow my own trumpet but I actually love this :)
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and for reading this in general, I am very grateful and I love you all <3


End file.
